


Wolves - Remus Lupin x reader oneshot

by Mischiefmanaged12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert, Sex, Switching, Top Remus Lupin, Vanilla, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefmanaged12/pseuds/Mischiefmanaged12
Summary: Y/N follows her best friend Remus Lupin to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon and gets, well, more than she bargained for
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Wolves - Remus Lupin x reader oneshot

"Go away, y/n!"

That was the first time Remus had snapped at you, and to say it took you by surprise was an understatement.  
You stared at him, using all your strength to hold back the tears you so wanted to let pour out.   
Your chest still ached from where he had pushed you back, and you held your hand up to the pain.  
"Remus... I..." you choked out.  
There was a look of regret on his face at that moment, but he soon turned and trudged off out of the entrance hall, leaving you- alone- behind him.

You were used to Remus and his friends being absolute trouble makers, but they rarely left the Castle after hours unsubtly; but Remus seemed to have forgotten about being at all sneaky this time around.  
You peered out of the large Hogwarts door to watch where exactly he was going. You were worried he was headed for the forest, which was highly dangerous regardless of the time of day. But his footing seemed to switch in the direction of the Womping Willow: a large, deadly tree that was plopped on the grounds the year you began Hogwarts. Everyone assumed it was just some extra, magical security measure, so you were shocked when Remus inched further and further towards it's killer branches.  
You felt your breath hitch as he crawled on the ground, over the roots of the huge tree. It began to twist and contort at his presence. He was bound to be beaten to death.  
But... no... the placing of his hand brought the tree to a stiff halt, and Remus was soon out of sight.

You looked back at the deserted, dimly lit hall and gulped.   
Surely it wouldn't hurt to go and find him? You weren't going to sleep, anwyay, with the previous argument swirling around in your head like a stubborn tornado.  
You held onto your robes for warmth and dashed towards the tree, mirroring the behaviour of the boy before you.

You were in what appeared to be a secret passageway. It was pitch black, so you held out your wand.  
"Lumos."  
Remus and his friends knew a lot of secret passages around the school, so it wasn't new for you to find youself in one of these mysterious tunnels.  
You used your brightly- lit wand to navigate along the pathway, until you noticed a light.  
Your destination.

You appeared in a room, decorated like any other bedroom with a four- poster bed and tasteless wallpaper from the 30's, but what made it peculiar were the boarded-up windows.   
The shrieking shack, you thought to youself, expecting then to get a chair in the face- chucked by a poltergeist- at any moment . But nothing. Besides the lack of windows, it was as ordinary as you could get.  
You forgot for a moment that Remus was actually in there somewhere, until you heard a bump downstairs.  
You collected your thoughts and took youself slowly down the ordinary staircase, noticing now odd scratchmarks on the walls. You traced them slowly with your finger as you decended, wondering what could have created the great gashes in the plaster board.  
You had been fairly quiet, lost in your own head, until the very last step, which came with a deafening creek, and you were soon met with the face of a rather terrified Remus from another room.

"Y/n-" He said, an expression on his face you could not read, "h...how? W...what are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't leave our conversation there. I've come to apologise for..."  
Remus looked worriedly down at the watch on his left wrist, "I told you to leave me alone!"  
"Remus, you can talk to me-"  
"You need to get out!"  
Sweat was beading on his forehead now.  
"Get out!"  
You were getting worried youself. He'd never been like this before. Not in front of you.  
"Remus..."   
He stayed well away from you but pointed up the stairs.  
"Y/n! For fuck's sake! I love you, I don't want to hurt you."  
That hit you like a truck. You could not move. 

Before your brain had even processed what he had said, he let out an ugly scream and his body hunched over in an uncomfortable position. You watched, your mouth wide, as the boy you cared about more than anyone in the world painfully turned into something... strange.  
You had to cast your mind back to third-year to realise what he had become.  
"Werewolf," you whispered, "after all this time."

Panic set in when the snarling, alien, creature pounced in your direction.  
You sprinted up the stairs and back towards the bedroom where you arrived.  
The thing was snarling and creeping towards you; a train of saliva dribbling from its mouth.  
You felt hopeless in that moment, regretting how little you listened in DADA a couple of years back.  
Unless...

It was as if a lightbulb had suddenly clicked in your brain.  
You closed your eyes and focused deeply, and before you knew it you, too, were on all four... paws.

The- Remus stopped growling at once and seemed to calm slightly. He made his way onto the bed where you were stood and eventually calmed down so much so that he lay beside you.  
You soon warmed to him, realising that he wasn't going to eat you alive, and curled up as tiredness overcame you.

*******

When you eventually awoke you could hear birds singing outside the boarded windows. You could feel the warmth of Remus, who was now in human flesh, beside you as his chest was pressed against your back. You smiled at your unintentional spooning, which arose as a result of the forms you had taken the night before.  
You liked the feeling of his gentle breath on the back of your neck, so you were hesitant to leave his embrace.  
It was Saturday, which meant no lessons. Having your own Prefect dorm meant that nobody would question your absence, so you got youself up slowly and made your way across the room and peered out of a small crack in one of the wood panels. Hogsmeade was peaceful, besides a few shop- owners setting up for the busy day ahead.  
Your mind flicked through the events of the night before; how Remus had said he loved you. The words were on some repeated loop in your head, and they filled you with a new elation you hadn't felt in your entire seventeen years on Earth.

"Busy?" A voice said behind you.  
"Hm?"  
"The street."  
You looked around to see a shirtless Remus behind you. The gentle spotlight in the room highlighted his muscles perfectly, but you tried not to stare.  
"Oh... not yet. It's still quite early, I think."  
"I would tell you the time, but I may have smashed my watch last night," Remus explained, rubbing the back of his head in a guilty way.  
You giggled lightly, "accidents happen."

Remus sighed now, "You're an animagus..."  
You were glad he brought it up so you could get the discussion out of the way.  
"And you're a werewolf." you said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I'm not a legal animagus, exactly," you said, smiling at him, "I've been one since I was twelve, but nobody actually knows. You're the first"  
"And a wolf. What a coincidence," Remus said, smirking.  
You laughed, "It's as if it was meant to be."  
Remus' smiled turned to concern, "...y/n."  
"Remus."  
"I meant what I said last night. I..."  
You approached him then and placed a small kiss on his lips, to which his face lit up.  
"I love you too, Remus."   
You couldn't help yourself being this close, and slowly traced his muscles with your hand. He seemed to be enjoying this as he cupped your face in his own hands and pulled you in for a deeper kiss. 

And love and passion soon turned to hunger, and before you knew it the two of you were back on the bed, him below you as you removed your own shirt.  
You straddled him, and could now feel how hard he had grown beneath you.  
You smirked and leaned down to kiss him, letting him explore your body with his hands as you did so.  
He unclapsed your bra and you slid if off. He took in the view before taking your breasts in his hands and groping them as the two of you were making out.

You placed soft kisses down his torso as you lowered yourself to his belt. You could see that his bulge was almost breaking the seams, so quickly removed his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers to let Lupin Jr spring free. You took him into your mouth at once, watching as he threw his head back and moaned.  
You let him slide to the back of your throat, using your hand to stroke what couldn't fit. His hands found their way to the back of your head. He intertwined his fingers within your hair and pulled your head back and forth over him so that his tip hit the back of your throat.  
"Fuck, y/n..." He uttered, his moans making you wet.  
When his whimpering told you he was close to release, you pulled away and stood back up to kiss his neck. You placed deep purple lovebites on his collarbone as the two of you backed up towards the ornate bed at the opposite side of the room.

Remus lay back, letting you remove your remaining clothes and crawl on top of him, your naked skin against his naked skin. You slowly lowered youself onto his length, adjusting to his size as he let out yet another breathy moan. You leant down to kiss him and began to rock your hips up and down.

You moaned in unison as pain became pleasure. Remus dug his nails into your thighs as you rode him slowly.  
"Now my turn," Remus said, sitting up to flip you over so that he was the one on top.

He kissed you lightly and used one hand to grope your breast, while the other held him above you.  
He quickened his pace, smirking as he found your g-spot and brushed over it with every thrust.   
He adjusted his hand so that it was now on your clit, which he rubbed in gentle circles as you became a moaning mess beneath him. But it was okay; you were his mess.

Soon his thrusts became sloppier as his high approached. His hands working their magic meant that you weren't far from your own.  
Remus attached his lips to your neck and gave you deep, rosy lovebites in all of your sweet spots. You felt him twitch inside you and his breath hitch.  
"Fuck, y/n, I'm gonna.."  
He moaned out as he released his warmth inside of you. 

He pulled out of you and inched down your body painfully slowly until his lips met your clit.  
"R...Remus," you moaned, tugging on his hair as he swirled his tongue over your sensitive bud.  
"I'm gonna cum," you said, letting your body shake beneath him as you had possibly the greatest orgasm of your life.

You let your heavy breaths slow as Remus came to lay beside you on the bed.   
The two of you began to laugh through your exhaustion.

"Where did you learn to do that?" You asked, relived the humour between you had been restored since the night before.  
"Tips from James-" Remus replied, "Don't tell him I said that."  
You giggled and turned to face him with a smile, "Don't worry, Lily has told me all about it."  
Remus smiled placed another gentle kiss on your forehead, "I love you, y/n."  
"I love you too, Remus."

"How about we go back to school. I'm fucking starving," Remus suggested as you could hear his stomach rumble.   
"Sounds brilliant."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorty but I'm currently investing myself in a novel and writing anything else makes me want to cry :)


End file.
